365 oportunidades y 4 aprovechadas
by vale romanoff
Summary: Todos los días había una nueva oportunidad para volver a besarla, pero quizás, sólo quizás... nunca tomó consciencia de eso.


01/Enero/13

Era víspera de año nuevo. Por primera vez después de los 3 años que llevaban dentro de la academia, no pudieron pasarla con sus familias. Generalmente se iban en navidad y luego volverían los primeros días de Enero. Este año fue diferente, en navidad Leo y Jemma fueron con sus familias pero tuvieron que volver a los dos días después por asuntos de exámenes finales e importantes, que no podían posponer. Por el primer viaje, no tenían dinero para volver a hacer otro extra, así que la llegada del nuevo año tendrían que pasarlo dentro de la academia con el resto de sus compañeros que se encontraban en una situación parecida o simplemente no quisieron viajar a sus casas, lo único que les mantenía "felices" o más bien, tranquilos, era el hecho de que pasarían esto _juntos. _

–¿Lista, Jem?

Una sonriente Jemma se mostró frente a sus ojos. A diferencia de lo que se estaba acostumbrado, la chica esta vez lucía su cabello suelto, que caía suavemente sobre sus hombros desnudos, ya que estaba usando un vestido rosa simple, pero que para Leo, era lo más hermoso que haya visto. Le encantaba la forma en que ella podía ser tan natural, pero jamás dejara de verse preciosa.

–Vamos.

Ambos salieron a dónde se reunirían con el resto de sus compañeros. La verdad, eran bastantes, más de lo que se esperaban, seguramente ellos estaban aquí por la fiesta. Cenaron todos juntos y esperaron que dieran las doce.

–_Cinco… cuatro…_

Jemma sentía una presión en su pecho, ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, estar haciendo este conteo con su familia, y seguramente sus familiares querían lo mismo.

–_Tres… dos… uno… ¡feliz año nuevo!_

Cuando la bioquímica sintió los brazos de su amigo envolviéndola en un abrazo protector se rompió en lágrimas. No debería comenzar el año triste, no.

–Calma, Jem, sé lo que sientes.

Leo besó su frente, se separó un poco de ella y secó sus lágrimas.

–Sabes que odio verte llorar…

–Lo siento –Respondió ella, en una voz no mayor a un susurró, pero Leo leyó sus labios

–Vamos afuera

Los demás habían empezado a bailar, beber y festejar, pero no era algo de verdadero interés para Fitzsimmons.

–¿Estás mejor?

–Sí, sólo que… es extraño, sabes, nunca había comenzado un año sin mi familia. Pero bueno, creo que tendré que acostumbrarme de ahora en adelante, con el estilo de vida que escogí no creo que sea posible pasar todo junto a ellos.

–Al menos siempre me tendrás a mi…

Jemma le sonrió ampliamente, y sin pensarlo lo abrazó fuerte. Él correspondió el abrazo. Ambos fijaron su mirada al cielo, disfrutando del colorido evento pirotécnico que iluminaba la oscuridad de la noche. Después de lo que parecieron eternidades para ella, decidió volver a hablar.

–Gracias. Gracias por entender, por… acompañarme.

Ambos se miraron, no supieron quién se movió primero, o más rápido, pero sus labios se encontraron. Los fuegos artificiales en el cielo no eran tan fuertes como los que sentían ambos dentro de ellos. Jemma puso sus manos frías y delgadas sobre la cara de Leo, mientras él la abrazó por la cintura. Quién sabe cuánto estuvieron besándose pero si no fuera por la necesidad de respirar, se hubieran quedado ahí por siempre. Cuando se separaron, se volvieron a abrazar fuerte.

–Este será otro año juntos como compañeros, ¿cierto? –Preguntó la bioquímica.

–Otro año juntos como compañeros, y para siempre.

Fue una promesa que ambos en silencio juraron mantener.

* * *

14/Febrero/2013

Después del beso de año nuevo, ambos continuaron al otro día actuando como amigos, por alguna razón se sentían extrañamente cómodos con eso, y nadie puso ninguna oposición.

Un chico llamado Kyle Hooper había invitado a Jemma a una cita para el día de los enamorados. Ella aceptó, aunque le pareció extraño, él era uno de los chicos más "populares" dentro de la academia, ¿por qué querría invitarla a _ella _a salir? Se volvió a mirar al espejo una vez más y suspiró, como pocas veces en su vida se sentía realmente linda. Quizás si le hubiera preguntado a Leo cómo se veía este le hubiera dicho_: "¿Alguna vez te he dicho que no te ves linda?". _Río y pensó porqué se molestaba en hacerle esa pregunta, si siempre obtenía por su parte la misma respuesta. Salió y llegó al lugar dónde había quedado de verse con Kyle. Él no estaba ahí, pero quizás sólo había llegado un poco temprano. Cómo era un café, al su alrededor habían varias otras parejas, que conversaban entre sí y causaban un sonido unísono de voces que a Jemma le desesperaba. Miró el reloj, media hora ya había pasado desde lo acordado, pero suspiró creyendo que quizás era una de esas actitudes típicas de chico popular. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor no haber aceptado y haberse quedado en su habitación compartida comiendo mucho helado y golosinas con Leo, mientras veían una maratón de diferentes películas, pero él la había alentado a venir acá de todas maneras. Sintió que detrás de ella murmuraron: "miren que idiota", y aunque no supo distinguir entre paranoia y realidad sacó su celular y nerviosamente marcó el número de Kyle. Un ring, dos ring, tres, cuatro… él no contestaba, ¿qué estaba pasando?. Volvió a sentir murmullos detrás de ella, nuevamente estaban llamando idiota a alguien, además de ilusa, tonta, crédula. Se volteó para ver un grupo de 5 chicas, una de ellas la estaba apuntando, luego de eso empezaron a reír, sin disimular. Claramente ellas querían que Jemma se diera cuenta de sus burlas. Empezó a sentir una presión en el pecho, junto con ganas de llorar y salir de ahí, aunque aún tenía una minúscula esperanza de que el chico apareciera y ellas pudieran callarse; pero no, eso sólo pasa en las películas, en la realidad una chica ignorada por el resto siempre sigue así, no cambia repentinamente porque el codiciado, el popular se enamorara de ella. La vida real es cruel. Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y su cara entre sus manos. Suspiró fuerte, en el intento de no llorar porque los murmullos ya no eran eso, sino que ya le faltaba poco para que fuesen gritos. Ahora habían risas, Jemma no quiso voltearse pero aparte de esas 5 chicas, ahora parecía que habían muchos más. Ya no pudo aguantar más. Una lágrima caía por su rostro, y aún seguía conteniéndose para que no salieran más. Algunas de las voces se callaron de repente, y no supo que era lo que sucedía hasta que sintió que arrastraban una silla y la ponían a su lado. Cuando miró no puedo evitar sonreír, y sentir que sus ganas de llorar se esfumaban.

–Creo que le romperé la nariz a alguien hoy.

–Leo… –Dijo ella suavemente, mientras reía, por lo que había dicho su amigo.

–¿Por qué te has quedado aquí aguantando a todos estos idiotas?.

–Sí salía, debía pasar entre todos ellos… iba a ser peor.

–Y tampoco pensaste en… no lo sé, ¿llamarme?

–No te quería molestar Leo, pero… gracias por venir acá, a acompañarme, aunque ahora seré el hazmerreír de toda la academia –Suspiró pensando en las burlas futuras de parte de sus compañeros –Me siento idiota por tan sólo creer que alguien como Kyle Hooper podría querer una cita conmigo, que podría tener interés en mí, porque… ¿quién podría tener interés en alguien como yo?, cuando hay muchas más…–

–¡Oye! –El chico la interrumpió –Eres una persona fantástica, no veo por qué alguien _no_ podría estar interesando en ti. Sabes… eres una de las mejores personas que haya tenido la oportunidad de conocer… en la vida.

La bioquímica se sonrojó con el cumplido, pero no dijo nada, sólo le murmuró un "salgamos de aquí", le ofreció su mano y se hicieron paso entre la gente. Llegaron a su habitación, luego de haber comprado mucho helado, y comenzaron a ver películas. Cuando salieron los créditos de la primera película que tenían, ambos se pararon para buscar una nueva postura, y estirar sus músculos. Jemma miró a su compañero y se río, viendo que tenía su boca manchada con helado. Se acercó y con una de sus manos comenzó a limpiarlo, pero se quedaron en silencio mirándose, con una proximidad demasiado escasa. Ambos sabían lo que querían, y podían leerlo en el lenguaje corporal del otro. Se conocían demasiado bien como para saber que si no daban el primer paso, el otro no lo haría, así que Jemma decidió armarse de valor. Tomó la cara de Leo y la acercó a la suya. Cuando comenzaron a besarse lo primero que pudo notar fue ese inconfundible sabor a helado de chocolate en la boca de su compañero. Fue un beso lento, saborearon perfectamente al otro, llenos de sensaciones, electricidad, y ganas de no acabar esto jamás. Se separaron y se sonrieron.

–Uhh, Jemma, ¿quieres ver… o-otra... –

–No. Ven, quiero dormir una siesta.

No era la primera vez que dormían juntos, pero esta fue _realmente especial_.

* * *

11/Septiembre/2013

Era el cumpleaños de Jemma. Después de haberse graduado de la academia habían sido asignados a un grupo formado por Phil Coulson, dónde conocieron a sus otros 4 compañeros. Al poco tiempo todos se tomaron cariño, y por eso entre Leo, Skye y Grant decidieron "celebrarle" sus 19 años a Jemma con los pocos recursos que tenían dentro del bus. Cuando dieron las 10 de la noche, Skye llegó feliz junto a los otros 3 chicos.

–Celebremos, cumpliste 19, ¿no?.

No sabían de dónde, pero la hacker llegó con varias botellas de alcohol de diferentes tipos. Nadie se negó, comenzaron a beber y a notar el efecto del licor sobre sus organismos. Empezaron a hablar más fuerte de la cuenta, a reírse por cosas demasiado estúpidas, Skye empezó a abrazar a Grant a murmurarle cosas al oído, quién sabe qué cosas serían. Así que Leo quiso hacer lo mismo con Jemma. Trató de luchar con el mundo a su alrededor que estaba moviéndose sin parar, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga e intentó acercarse lo más posible a su oído, pero a su paso besó su hombro, lo que hizo temblar a la chica.

–Jem…

–¿Huh?

–Yo… tengo que decirte algo, algo- algo realmente… importante

–Dímelo

–Yo… yo… Jemma Simmons, yo... –Tomó un fuerte respiro y juntó todo el valor que necesitaba –Yo te amo.

Jemma no estaba segura si el efecto del alcohol estaba confundiendo a su amigo o lo estaba haciendo confesarse con _la verdad_.

–Leo Fitz, yo también te amo, Leo Fitz… oh, tu eres… perfecto, sabes –Ella realmente estaba hablando con la verdad –Recuerdo cada vez que nos hemos besado, o abrazado o dormido juntos, oh no sabes cuánto me encanta dormir conmigo, y que me abraces cómo si fuera un osito de felpa, me encanta que juegues con mi pelo y pases tus manos por mi estómago, sabes, me encanta que me toques.

Eso último sonó mal y Fitz sólo lo tomó por la parte mala de la oración.

–Ohhhhhh… ¿puedo tocarte ahora?

–¡Sí!... espera, ¡no!. No te aproveches de mí. Estoy ebria, mucho… –Río sin sentido mientras se levantaba de su asiento– Pero sigo consciente de que soy virgen y no voy a dejar de serlo ahora que apenas puedo mantenerme en pie.

–Pero yo no…–

El chico fue interrumpido por una tos que lo hizo ahogarse, luego se quedó quieto y trató de pararse mientras cubría su boca con una mano. Sabían lo que venía después. No supo cómo pero llegó a tiempo al baño y Jemma estaba detrás de él. Leo comenzó a vomitar mientras se reía, no sabía porque pero esto le causaba… gracia. Su compañera estaba detrás de él golpeando su espalda suavemente y cuidando de que no manchara el baño, aunque también se estaba riendo de él.

–Tendremos una resaca tremenda mañana –Dijo la bioquímica alegremente mientras reía un poco –Pero, ¡no me importa!, descubrí que me amas y que quieres tocarme…

–Sí…

–¿Durmamos juntos esta noche?

–¿Qué acaso quieres que…–

–No, no, no, eso no, quiero… dormir contigo, ¿te había dicho lo mucho que me gusta dormir contigo?. Límpiate y anda a mi litera, te estaré esperando.

A tropezones llegó a su litera y se metió de inmediato debajo de las sábanas. Se quedó dormida de inmediato, pero al otro día cuando despertó tenía un cuerpo tibio abrazándola protectoramente. El dolor de cabeza era horrible, y de pronto… empezó a recordar todo. El alcohol, las risas, Skye coqueteándole a Grant… ¿qué habrá pasado con esos dos?, bueno… recordó– recordó a Leo hablándole al oído y luego diciéndole que… que quería tocarla en un modo no muy amistoso, y también que la amaba. Ella se giró y quedó de frente con su compañero que dormía plácidamente. Tomó su cara con dulzura y besó sus labios suavemente. Esto hizo que él despertara… y le sonriera.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

Leo sólo gruñó y se tocó la cabeza con un gesto de dolor. Jemma entendió y se levantó tratando de ignorar su propio dolor.

–Jem, ¿dónde vas?

–A conseguirnos un poco de medicamentos para calmar la resaca

Ese día lo pasaron completo sin levantarse de la cama, en los brazos del otro.

* * *

05/Noviembre/2013

Ninguno de los dos estaba bien, _nadie _en el bus lo estaba. Leo siempre solía mantenerse estable, evitaba no llorar y ser firme para ser el pañuelo de lágrimas de Jemma. Cuando ella no se sentía fuerte, _él sería fuerte por los dos_. Pero no hoy. Los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos por unos suaves golpes en su puerta, no podía ser nadie más. Abrió y ella se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a llorar, al principio suavemente, pero luego llegó a ese punto que le costaba respirar.

–Lo siento mucho…

Leo cerró los ojos y la imagen de Jemma lanzándose al vacío para salvarlos no dejaba su mente. Se preguntó qué habría pasado si Ward no le hubiera quitado el paracaídas de las manos, si hubiera sido él su _verdadero_ héroe, aunque ella ya le había dicho que sí lo era.

–No tienes porqué disculparte. Hiciste todo esto para salvarnos… no sabías que la vacu– _antisuero _había funcionado.

–Antisuero… –Jemma se río un poco, después de mucho –Gracias por ayudarme con todo.

La bioquímica levantó su mirada y puso ambas manos en la cara de su compañero, limpiando un poco las lágrimas que silenciosamente habían salido de sus ojos, y aprovechando para acariciarlo. El chico de pelo rizado cerró los ojos por el contacto de sus manos, pero luego… sintió el contacto de sus labios. Todos los besos que habían compartido habían sido un asunto del momento y al otro día continuaban actuando como mejores amigos y nada más, pero no los hacía menos reales. Sin embargo este era simplemente diferente a todos los otros. En este estaba oculta la preocupación de casi haber perdido al otro, y sobretodo Fitz sentía eso. Él sabía que de ahora en adelante ya no podía dejarla ir más, él quería poder tenerla siempre en sus brazos, besarla, abrazarla, protegerla, acariciar su cabello, dormir con ella por las noches, y que no fuera un una ocasión, sino que fuera _siempre. _Se separó de repente de ella y la miró a los ojos mientras la sostenía por los hombros.

–Jemma… Mi hermosa Jemma… Perdóname por no ser lo suficientemente atento contigo, por las veces que hice que te pusieras celosa… apropósito, en realidad no estaba pensando.

La bioquímica recordó las veces que Fitz "coqueteaba" con Skye justamente las veces que ella estaba presente, y le encontró el sentido a la frase recién dicha…

–Tú sabes lo mucho que me importas, en todos estos años juntos haz sido mi compañera, mi mejor amiga, mi otra mitad, prácticamente mi alma gemela. Si alguna vez te ofendí o te hice sentir mal… disculpa. Perdóname por todas las veces que te grité porque nuestros trabajos de la academia nos ponían demasiado irritables, o las veces que no te presté la atención suficiente por creer que tenía oportunidades con todas esas otras chicas, yo siempre supe que la única para mi eras tú. Lo supe desde que te conocí, desde la primera vez que nos besamos, esa fiesta de año nuevo, y, lo volví a notar hoy, cuando estuve muy cerca de perderte.

Los ojos de Jemma estaban llenos de lágrimas de felicidad. Sabía que Leo había tenido un vómito de palabras, pero las palabras más hermosas que alguien le haya dicho, y no sabía cómo responder, así que simplemente lo abrazó y suspiró. Sabía que nadie más le abriría las puertas a las 4.00 a.m., y que nadie tendría la paciencia que él le ha tenido cuando esas crisis femeninas le venían, entre tantas otras cosas más. Sentía mucha suerte de tenerlo.

–Jemma Simmons, ¿quieres ser mi… huh… mi…–

–No hace falta que sigas, sé lo que quieres decir, y sí, mi respuesta es sí, Leo Fitz.

Leo Fitz, él ya jamás dejaría que pasara otro momento de su vida en que no le recordara, a su ahora, _novia _lo mucho que significaba en su vida.

–¿Vamos a dormir?, es tarde y mañana hay trabajo que hacer.

Jemma Simmons, ella se encargaría diariamente de decirle de muchas formas diferentes a su alma gemela que lo amaba, ahora, y para siempre.


End file.
